Please Wake Up
by RunningWild14
Summary: "Joe." I whispered. "Please wake up." I kissed his neck, begging him to come back to me, be with me, protect me. "Please, Joe. Don't leave me."


RACHEL MORGAN POV

I couldn't sleep. Patricia promised me that everything would be OK; that Joe would wake up and Cammie would come home. Yet, somehow, despite her best efforts to ease my racing mind, I was still restless. I stared at the ceiling, tracing the patterns with my dilated eyes. For the first time in a long while the old familiar feeling of being completely alone washed over me, like a tsunami, and I shivered.

Groaning, I hauled myself out of bed and slipped on my slippers (the ones Joe had brought me for my birthday) and padded along the corridor without a robe on. Goosebumps appeared on my half covered arms and I wrapped them tightly around myself. Making my way through the Hall of History I climbed the stairs up to the infirmary.

Scurrying quickly towards the door which concealed a man I missed dearly, I hesitated before pulling it open. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I walked inside and shut the door.

I hated the sight before me, but I'd grown used to seeing him wrapped in bandages over the past few weeks; another month and he goes to a specialist hospital to rest in peace. I know that it's likely that he won't wake up but I force myself not to believe it. We're alone in this place, apart from us the Gallagher Academy lay empty: all the girls were on summer vacation. I'd planned to spend it with Cameron, Bex, Abe and Grace, but unfortunately things don't always go to plan.

Striding towards Joe (in less bandages than ever before) I climbed onto the side of the bed and lay down with him.

I've been here many times.

I entwined our fingers and rested my head on his pillow again and closed my eyes.

It smelt like him.

I kissed his shoulder through the bandaging and nuzzled against his neck, breathing in his scent. We've always been close, something that the whole school had picked up on; especially my sister. The staff board even began to believe that we we're dating, albeit secretly. But we're both spies, we pick up on these things...and find it rather amusing.

We're not dating; we're way passed that. We love eachother in a weird twisted way, he keeps me sane, I keep him alive.

I've never been so scared before, apart from the time Joe told me about Matt...Joe probably won't wake up. My daughter is wanted by the most dangerous group/cult since time begun and she's out there alone and un-protected.

I shivered. It was cold in the infirmary.

"Joe." I whispered. "Please wake up." I kissed his neck, begging him to come back to me, be with me, protect me. "Please, Joe. Don't leave me."

Tears welled in my eyes, and this time I didn't stop myself from releasing them.

JOSEPH SOLOMAN POV

The first thing I register is pain. My legs ache and I have no notion of where I am, but I'm certain I'm not at Blackthorne. I'm lying in a bed, not exactly a comfortable one. Judging by the bristle on my cheeks I'm guessing It's been a while since I was last concious. I inhale deeply, and recognize the scent of a medical station and...a sweet scent. It's...cinnamon...Rachel.

My eyes flutter open (the swelling must have gone down by now) and I gaze at the sleeping brunette snuggled into me.

I am able to move my arms, which is a good thing, and stroke her hair away from her face. I freeze.

She's been crying. "Oh," I sigh. "Rachel." She stirrs and moans a little, and I can't help but admitt that she's cute when she sleeps.

"Rach," I say delicatley, like she's the most precious thing in the world. She wakes instantly and stares at me wide eyed. "Hello Beautiful."

She smiles, grins, happiness evident in her eyes. "Oh my god, Joe!" She clings to me tightly. "I was so scared."

She seems different to the confident, stubborn, witty woman I've known for many years. She's vulnerable, and desperate.

"Hey," I whisper into her hair. "I'm OK, you're OK...How's Cammie?" I ask suddenly. She pulls back to look at me, and despite my aching bones, and the size of the bed, I roll her on to her back and lean over her, so that I'm gazing into her eyes. Her eyes give her away; I know instantly that something's wrong. "Rach?" I place my hands on her cheeks and wipe the tears away with my thumbs.

"She's alive...but I don't know where she is. She left last week. Patricia and Dr. Steve are searching for her, they think she's in Austria...at least that's what Macey thinks." She returns my lingering gaze. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm afraid If I told you that I might have to kill you." I say smiling. She giggles.

"I meant, are you in any pain?" She reaches up to run her fingers through my hair...which is suprisingly a lot longer that last time.

"My legs hurt a little...how long was I out?"

"A month." She trembles a little when she says this. I gulp.

"Rach...why aren't you searching for Cammie with Patricia?" I ask.

"She doesn't want me to worry about her, and-" She trails off, and looks at the flowers in the vase on the bedside table. I'm guessing that they're from her, they are her favourites after all.

"And what, Rachel?" I pressed on, bumping my nose against hers and resting my forehead on hers gently.

"I thought if there was any chance of you waking up then...I didn't want you to be alone." She sighs, like admitting the truth lifts a weight off of her shoulders. I lift my head and stare at her again, pinning my arms either side of her to keep myself steady. Her hands fall away from my hair.

"Beautiful, I'm a grown man, I'm sure I'll be fine, you should go and look for Cammie and bring her home so we can protect her an-" She cuts me off.

"Joe." She says sternly, the Rachel that I know making a darastic re-appearance. I pull away, uncertain. She wouldn't let me be this intimate with her if she wasn't feeling desperate or vulnerable.

Apparently, this was a bad move on my part, and I'd been reading her expression horribly wrong. I felt her hand rest on the back on my neck and pull me down, so that our lips collided. She kissed me; her hunger was obvious as she moved her lips eagerly agaisnt mine; and all I could do was respond. So I kissed her back with equal passion and threaded my fingers in her hair, holding her close, as if my life depended on it. Our lips moved in unison and I took control, pressing my body against hers so that she was pinned between me and the bed. My tongue traced her lips and soon enough she granted me access.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, until the need for oxygen was undeniable and we pulled apart. She didn't let me go too far though.

"What was that for?" I asked her, kissing her neck softly.

"I needed you." She said. "All month, I've needed you to be here with me and you wouldn't wake up, Joe."

"Rachel..." I kissed her soflty again.

"I know."

RACHEL MORGAN POV

The next few days involved a lot of kissing, worrying and sleeping with Joe. Cameron came home with the rest of the school when summer break was over. After hugging Cammie tightly and demanding to know exactly _what _she'd been up to. I welcomed the school back in the main hall.

"Ladies, I trust that you've all had a lovely summer vacation?" I addressed the whole hall, including the teachers who sat along the same table at the front of the hall. I could see questions arise in every girls eyes. _Who's taking Cove-Ops this semester? _

"I know It's been a difficult year for most of us in this room, that won't ever change. I am however, glad to inform you that Mr. Joseph Soloman-"

The doors at the end of the hall burst open, and everyones face lit up. The girls began whispering and I heard Tina Walters mutter "I need to call my mom!"

Cameron stood up, her eyes never leaving Joe's. Despite everyone in the hall watching keenly, Cammie ran towards him and envloped him in a massive hug. She pulled back, slapped him, and hugged him again.

"Cameron." I said; causing the whole hall to look in my direction. "Put Joe down, please." She stepped away, and hurried back to Bex, Liz and Macey.

"Why Rach, you jealous?" Joe raised and eyebrow at me with a grin that said _'Gotcha'_.

The girls giggle, and some gasp. I continue to stare at him evenly. "Just get up here before I put you back in a coma."

"Ouch." He mocks hurt by placing his hand over his heart.

Patricia Buckingham stands up next to me, and I turn to look at her. "I told you it'd be OK."

I laughed, and watched as Joe made his way up to our table.


End file.
